The birthday of a fox
by crystal moon princess
Summary: It was time for his birthday, but Naruto didn't really care. He was expecting it to be spend like all his other birthdays, miserable and alone, yet Naruto should have learn to expect the unexpected especially if it involves a certain Heiress that has a crush on him. "You won't ever have to be alone anymore Naruto-kun; I will always be with you." she said as she wipe away his tears.


Crystal: My second attempt in Naruto/Hinata fic! This is a one shot, so please, no flames! Reviews will be appreciated^_^! This takes place when Naruto is in the academy.

Summary: It was time for his birthday, but Naruto didn't really care. He was expecting it to be spend like all his other birthdays, miserable and alone, yet Naruto should have learn to expect the unexpected especially if it involves a certain Heiress that has a crush on him. "You won't ever have to be alone anymore Naruto-kun; I will always be with you." Hinata said as she wipe away his tears.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The birthday of a fox

Chapter one: Happy birthday Naruto-kun

_**October 10**_

Hinata Hyuuga couldn't believe her luck; her father forgot to send someone to pick her up from the academy and now she can try to give him a birthday present! 'Today is the day I tell Naruto-kun how I feel! No backing out like all those other years!' Hinata thought to herself as she tried to make her way towards the blond in question. 'Ok, Hinata, don't faint! Just hide the present, confess, give him his present and _then_ you can faint!' Hinata kept repeating this mantra over and over again until her wobbly legs reach where Naruto was.

Naruto, on the other hand, watch sadly as all the parents got their children from the academy. The grown-up all gave him cold stares or hatred fill ones making him flinch, and the children didn't even spared him a glance. 'I guess it won't be so bad spending another birthday alone, I can always plan what my next prank will be.' Naruto thought as he tried to pretend the pain in his chest didn't exist, or that the cold stared didn't affect him, he was so got up in his thought that he didn't notice a Hinata standing next to him while holding something behind her back.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said blushing.

"Oh, hey, Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asked with concern.

"N-N-No, Naruto-kun, I-I just wanted t-to asked if you're o-ok" Hinata stutter as her blush darken.

"Ah, I'm alright! I'm just about to leave; I was just about to go home." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to the park to play with me," Hinata said and mentally congratulated her-self for not stuttering.

Naruto looked shock that Hinata wanted to play with him, he knew she meant what she offer, but she never talked to him much. Naruto was happy to see that at least someone wanted to play with him, and it made him happy that someone a kind as Hinata was willing to be friends with him. Hinata was visibly nervous and was trying very hard not to faint. She saw Naruto smiled, a real smiled, and nodded his head. The kids started walking towards the park, most villagers gave them shock looks and others just glared at Naruto. Hinata was saddened to sense such hostility towards her crush, but her sadness soon turned into anger towards villagers. Naruto fake a grin, but Hinata knew it hurt him even if he wouldn't admit it, so Hinata glared at every villager that looked badly at _her_ Naruto-kun; gaining several shocks stares from them including Naruto's.

When they finally made it to the park, Hinata was holding Naruto hand and in her other hand was holding Naruto's present, Naruto was staring at her in awe and confusion. Nobody ever stood up to the villagers like that for him and let alone hold his hand, the ache in his chest seemed to subside at the display of affection, but it also confused him greatly. Hinata notice Naruto gaze and became confused until she notice her hand holding his, she blushed and almost fainted, but stood her ground and kept walking. She and Naruto walked until they we're sitting at the swings, and Hinata then proceeded to hand him his birthday present as she kept her gaze on the ground.

"H-H-Hinata, what's going on? What is this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the colorful package that was now sitting on his lap.

"I…. I-I-It's a birthday present f-for y-you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered and mentally cursed at her leaving confidence.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Naruto just staring at the package with dumbfounded expression and Hinata was suddenly fascinated by the dirt on the ground. Naruto swallow the lump that form in his throat and with shaking hand open the package, surprise to find a silver chain that was connected to a frog pendent and a simple letter that said: "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun! I hope you have a great birthday, Love Hinata," Naruto felt a few tears welled up in his eyes as he change his gaze towards Hinata.

"H-Hinata, why?" Naruto manage to ask confused.

Hinata knew what he was trying to asked and smiled faintly, she turn her attention towards her crush bravely looked him in the eyes. 'Now or never' Hinata thought to her-self as she prepared to confess her love for the boy. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't fail because this was for Naruto and Naruto-kun was worth rejection, he was worth everything.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun, you have always been my inspiration and I wanted you to know that you will always be loved. I know that I'm not smart or pretty as Sakura, but I hope that even if you don't feel the same way we could still be friends. I always want to be with you, Naruto-kun, as a friend, partner or if someday you will feel the same then as your girlfriend. For now I want you to know that you won't ever have to be alone anymore Naruto-kun; I will always be with you." Hinata said as she smiled warmly and wiped away a few of his tears.

Naruto for his part was shacking and his tears seemed to never stopped, but the looked on his eyes was something else. His eyes hold awe, realization and warmth, he hesitantly got to his feet to carefully put on the chain and then he sat in front of Hinata and slowly pulled her into his arms. Hinata let out a small 'eep' and blush darkly, but slowly put her arms around him too while he buried his head on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, I-I want you to know that you're right: you're not pretty; you're gorgeous, you're not smart; you're brilliant, you're also the kindness girl I know. I-I may be as dense as a rock, b-but even I can see that. I want to thank you for the best birthday I ever had and that I may not know a lot about love, but I want to learn Hinata-chan, would you help me? I want to love you, Hinata-chan, I already know I cared for you and that you manage to stop the ache in my chest, would that be enough for now, Hinata-chan? W-w-would you mind waiting?" Naruto asked as whispering in her ear.

Hinata could hear he was terrified that she would decline and leave him, but instead she just smiled even though he couldn't see and nodded her head. Naruto relax and pull her tighter towards him, as he mumble a 'thank you, Hinata-hime' in her ear making Hinata blushed and finally she gave into her impulse and fainted in his arms. Naruto notice Hinata go limp in his arms and let out a warm laugh, he would carry towards his apartment and wait for her to wake up, so he could hopefully invite her to a late night birthday celebration eating ramen. He got up and carried the fainted girl in his arms, noticing the way he snuggled closer to him, and grin a real foxy grin while he lent down and peck her cheek.

"Yep! This is the best birthday ever! Dattebayo!"

**The end?**

**I hope you all like it and please review! ^_^**


End file.
